


Worth a try

by LauraAsatryan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan
Summary: Connor was watching a romance movie when a ~genius~ idea hit him.(Set in an AU where Connor, Kara and Alice are a family.)





	Worth a try

**Author's Note:**

> An inconsistent fanfic writer time travelled from 2016 to write for this criminally underrated ship, this is just a little drabble I came up with in the Connara Discord, if you ship Connor x Kara you should definitely join us.

Connor was sitting on the couch of his beloved family's household comfortably, one hand sprawled over the armrest while the other was instinctively fidgeting with his signature coin. The TV was on and an unknown movie to him was playing, it seemed to be a rom-com of some sort. 

When a heated yet quite boring argument arose between the primary characters, he took notice of Alice, who he had recently learned to call his daughter, she was keeping herself busy with a small toy tea set and two, small stuffed animals. She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. He reciprocated the gesture before returning his gaze to the movie.

 He seemed to have missed an important detail of the scene as one of the characters was screaming loudly, they turned to leave, when the other suddenly grabbed them and pulled them into a passionate kiss. Connor quickly changed the channel to make sure Alice didn't see that. When she got distracted with Sumo and left to the other room he set the movie back on, rewinding to that scene. 

After he watched the scene again, paying attention this time he shifted his attention to the kitchen. He could hear someone hum a sweet melody from inside. 

Kara. 

They had an argument two days ago and she has been upset with him since. Suddenly a potentially awful idea came to his mind. He slowly walked to the kitchen, making as little noise as he could. Kara didn't notice his presence as she was preoccupied with cooking dinner for Hank, who'd be back in a few hours. He quickly wrapped his hand around the small of her back and pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss. 

She let out a cute, small moan out of surprise. Slowly her eyes fluttered close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer as she deepened the kiss. After a couple of breathless minutes they pulled away from each other. Despite her obvious acceptance of the kiss, she had a surprised expression. 

"I-- You-- What was that for?" 

"I'm just... so lucky to have you." He whispered lovingly. 

"Connor..." She smiled at him warmly, still mesmerized by the kiss. She leaned back in, planting another, softer and shorter kiss to his lips before pulling away completely. 

"...I'm still mad at you though." She said with a teasing smile. 

He shrugged indifferently. "It was worth a try."

She turned to face him one last time, winking seductively. "Try harder, later."

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fic since 2016, hope I haven't lost ALL my mojo. You can also find this drabble on Tumblr on my blog @zahranamazis !


End file.
